Neopets: A New Beginning
by finalfighter
Summary: Hey New Beginning has many new chapters Please R&R, Thanks, for those who don't know, This is story about My Neopet and I on our adventures. Except not really, it's kinda got Fiction parts added to it so please read.
1. My Story

Neopets: The Adventure Begins 

Chapter 1, My Story 

"Hello, My name is Sundry, I'm a Gelert, a Yellow Gelert. This is my story..." 

I've been with him for a long time. He's been really good to me. We've traveled together all through Neopia and beyond. Well Let's start from the beginning, the beginning of me... 

He was a tall slender boy with dark blue hair and silver eyes. I saw him as a gentle kid looking for a Neopet. His hair was spike up and it shimmered with the gel he put in it. He went up to the man and said calmly, 

"Excuse me, could I please see your Gelerts Doctor Sloth?" He asked, 

The old creature stood up from his desk, he pushed a button and the kid entered a blue walled room, one after another cages with dog-like creatures appeared. 

"Thank-you" there were at least 40 cages, on each there was a button, _That button must be the thing you push to adopt them _ the boy thought. He could have created a pet, but he wanted to take one of the pets that was treated badly and care for it. 

He walked toward me. I backed up into the cage, which I shouldn't have done, he might've thought I was a chicken... I stepped forward. Althought I was a pup, I felt as large as a Grarrl, finally my one chance to get out of this place. He was a paw away from me, he said 

"Hey there little guy... what's your name?" his voice was soothing, I managed over my nervousness, 

"M-my name is S-sundry." I felt the nervousness leave me, "What's yours?" 

"Hm-hm, Raiden" his hand raise for the red flashing button. My eyes started to water. A very large smiley flew on my face, he looked at me and winked. 

All the other cages disappeared, my lock fell of the cage. He opened it the cage hovered and he grabbed me with both hands, he hugged me and we immediately became friends. 


	2. The Start of Our Friendship

Neopets: A New Beginning 

Chapter 2, The Beginning of Our Friendship 

It has been 2 days since my owner, Raiden, or pieisgoodtoo (his login name) adopted me. He told me the story of his thing with pie. When he was young all he would eat was pie, so he wanted to do something with pie in it for his login name. (That is a real login name so look me up sometime) 

We were at home and I was resting on Raiden's lap while he was watching TV. He gently stroked me back and forth. The news was on and it was about the 1000 NP prize if you write the funnies caption for a picture. Raiden seem to stare into the TV, "_1000 Neopoints! Think of all the stuff I could by for Sundry!_" 

"Raiden?" I asked. 

"What, huh, oh what is it." he replied coming out of his trance. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothings wrong... Why do you ask?" 

"You were staring blanky at the TV." 

"Oh well I was just thinking about that contest. 1000 Neopoints. I could by you alot of stuff." 

Sundry's eyes sparkled, "Yeah, wouldn't that be awesome!" 

"Yeah, but I've got enough money to suffice." 

"Aw.. Well that's ok, you just started after all. Why don't we go shopping!" 

"Yeah for what?" 

Sundry started to butter him up. "Well we'll get whatever you want. And you can have a good time while I do all the chores." 

"Alright Sundry, I'll get you a toy." 

"Yeah! I mean...." 

"Hm-hm you scuz head." Raiden picked up the little pup and hugged him. "Where do you wanna go?" 

"Hm-hm, let's go to the petpet store!" 

"... You know petpets can cost alot of money, but will see." 

So they headed off to the petpets store in Neopia. When they arrived Raiden saw one of his friends, marielofredwall53, or Amanda, her real name. 

"Hey Amanda!" he called after she exited the petpets store. 

"Hey Raiden! Who's this?!" She jumped up and down. 

"This.. this is my neopet! Sundry, say hello to Amanda." 

"Hi! I'm Sundry! I'm only 5 days old! But Raiden has had me for two days. He adopted me." the little yellow pup joyfully greeted. 

"Hello Sundry, would you like to see my neopets?" Amanda asked. 

"Petsss with an S. Wow! Yeah sure! Can we go Raiden?" Sundry yipped. 

"I thought you wanted to go shopping?" Raiden looked puzzled. 

Sundry jumped on his shoulder. "Naw, we can do that anytime," Sundry made goofy puppy eyes, "please?" 

"Oh alright." Raiden gave in. 

"Great," Amanda said, "I'm not finished shopping write now, but when I'm done I'll send you a neomail." She said. 

"Alright, see ya then," Raiden waved good-bye. 

"Wow! Petsss with an S, Raiden, do you think you'll ever get another neopet?" Sundry asked. 

"Hehe, I don't know, maybe." he pulled out his NeoComp, "Well she hasn't sent me one yet." 

"We'll just wait," Sundry said, 

"Do you wanna go into the petpet store?" 

"no, I think I'll be fine, although I'm getting a little hungry, Do you have any more of that Omelette I had this morning?" 

"Let's see," He reached into his back pack, he pulled out 2/3's of sausage adnd pepperoni omelette. "Yep, here you are." 

"Thanks," I knew it was going to be a very good relationship, 


	3. New Friends, and New Enemies

Neopets: A New Beginning 

Chapter 3, New Friends, and New Enemies 

We had just received a neo-mail from Amanda telling us to meet her at the wishing well. We started off into the Neopian Bazaar. We went past the Toy Shop, which I couldn't take my eyes off of, and the chocolate factory, The Ailen Ashia Vending Machine, The Health Food Store, The Glamour Shop and the Smoothy Shop. 

When we neared the Wishing Well, Amanda was leaning against it. Her brown hair blew in the wind as she stepped up to us. 

"You guys ready?" she asked. 

"All set," Raiden said. 

"Let's go, Let's Go!" Sundry exclaimed. 

We started off to her house. We left the Bazaar and head for the group of homes in Neopia. Her house was the oddest one out of the bunch. It was blue, a very light blue, all the rest of them were brick, or white. 

"Amanda, how come your house is blue?" Sundry asked. 

"Hehe, I painted so I would know which one was my house, all these houses look the same." Amanda replied. 

"hm-hm" Raiden chuckled. 

"What's so funny" Sundry asked, 

"Don't you even tell him!!" Amanda shouted. 

"Tell me what, Tell me what?!" Sundry jumped off Raiden's shoulder and was jumping up and down. 

"oh, nothing, It's just that, hm-hm-hm," Raiden started laughing. "Amanda went into the wrong house one time." 

"What's so funny about that," the little pup was full of questions. 

"Nothing, I don't know why he's rollin' all over the place about it," Amanda said, 

"Let's just go," Raiden said. 

They entered the house and were greeted by Amanda's Kau, Mariel. 

"Hello, Amanda. Who are these people?" Mariel asked. 

"Mariel, you know Raiden." Amanda reminded. 

"Oh, yeah!" She looked up at Raiden's shoulder, "Who's that?" 

"Well introduce yourself," Raiden whispered. 

"Hi! I'm Sundry1221, but you can call me Sundry," Sundry was interrupeted by Raiden, 

"You have another part to your name?!" he asked, 

"Yeah, I just now remembered, my mind must have been so messed up from that adoption center thing, I just forgot, It's sometimes hard to remember numbers." 

"Hm-hm, guess you're right," Raiden said, 

Amanda walked over to the hallway and yelled, "Hey guys! Come here, someone's here to see you," 

"Weee! Weee!" out come three neopets, one of them was giving horsey rides, on the bottom, was a blue Lupe, in the middle was a purple Flotsam, and on top was a little blue Usul. 

"Guys, you know Raiden, but someone else it here that you haven't met." They stepped forward, but before they could introduce themselves, black smoke, drifted out of the carpet. 

"What's that?" Sundry asked, i creature started to form, 

"The Darkness Faerie!" Amanda shouted. 

"Beware, little Gelert! We will surely meet again in the BattleDome, and I will win!! I challenge you, come when you are ready, I'll be waiting!" The dark Faerie, sank back into the ground. 

"_What's the Battle Dome?_" Sundry asked himself... 


	4. Preparations

Neopets: A New Beginning 

Chapter 4, Preperations 

"Raiden," Amanda started. "You better get prepared. Go the the Game Center, play the Kiko Match three times, you should get plenty of neopoints." 

"Sure thing! Seeya later." Raiden and Sundry exitted the house and started for the Game Center. Sundry questioned Raiden along the way, 

"Raiden, what's a Faerie?" 

"Well ok let me explain, there are 6 Spell Faeries and 6 Uber-Faeries and 8 other Faeries that are around Neopia. Now the 12 Major Faeries are the ones that'll make you stronger. The 6 Spell Faeries are the Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Light and Dark Faeries, you already met her." 

"Yep!" 

"Anyway, The Uber-Faeries give you quests to go on. A quest is a journey to find a certain item, then once you've found it you bring it to the Faerie and she'll bless you." 

"Oooooooh... so the Dark Faerie, is going to fight poor little me? I'm only 5 days old!" 

"I'm sure you'll do fine, we are going to go get money so you we can buy Battle and Defense Magic." 

"What's that?" 

Raiden stopped and sat down at a nearby bench. Sundry hopped off his shoulder. "Battle and Defense Magic are items that you use against your opponent in the Battle Dome." 

"There's another thing, What's the Battle Dome?" Sundry asked. 

Raiden stood up, he picked Sundry up and started walking again. "The Battle Dome is a place to go when someone challenges you to a fight. Like the Dark Faerie, when we are done with shopping we're gonna rest, maybe take a visit to the Healing Springs and head for the Battle Dome to beat the Dark Faerie." 

"Ooooh." After a while they finally go there. Raiden got, 530 Np for his first try, a 480 on his second, and a 450 on his third. He got 1440 NP for his first visit. 

"Alright, now let's go shopping." Raiden said. 

"Yay! Come and get me Dark Faerie!" Sundry started jumping up and down and almost fell off Raiden's shoulder. 

"Whoa! Careful now." Raiden said. 

"Ok." Sundry replied. 

"Oh and one more thing," 

"Yes?" 

"Could you switch shoulders?" 

"Hm-hm, yeah!" Sundry relpied. 

After a few minutes they reached Bazaar and went for the Battle Magic Shop. When they got there they went in, after a few minutes of deciding, the picked, a Fire Mask, and a Super-Size. They paid for their stuff and went to the Defense Magic Shop. They bought, Gelert Full Armor, and Gelert Tail Armor. 

"Alright, are we all set?" Raiden asked as they exited the Defense Magic Shop. 

"Aren't we gonna go to the Healing Springs?" Sundry reminded. 

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Were gonna have to take the elevator, let's go!" They hurried off to the Travel Station. 

When they got there it was packed, but they managed to get on the elevator. It took along time to get there. After they were off the elevator, they went to the Healing Springs. 

The Healing Springs had fountains of soothing water everywhere. And in the center, was the Water Faerie. Raiden stepped up to the Faerie. 

"Would you please make my pet's Health greater?" Raiden asked the Faerie. 

"As you wish...." The Water Faerie gathered some of the water that surronded her and splashed it over Sundry. He felt warm and not as hungry. 

"There, your pet has gained 7 Health, and is not hungry anymore." 

"Thank you," Raiden and Sundry left the Healing Springs and back to the elevator. 

Abot an hour later they were at the Battle Dome, they entered and looked for the One player Challenge section. Raiden stepped up to the counter, 

"Hello and welcome to the Neopets Battle Dome," A red Kacheek greeted. "please give me your name." 

"Raiden." he replied. 

"Thank-you..... You currently have one Challenge, It's the Dark Faerie... Ho-ho are you in for something, I've seen Neopets battle her, they got there socks blown off, becareful!" 

"He-he thanks" He said sarcastically. 

Suddenly Raiden was enveloped in an orb of, well blue. He started to sink into the ground, Sundry started jumping up and down. 

"Wowee! This is fun!" Raiden, on the other hand, "hey what's goin' on!" 

They landed on the ground, the orb disappeard. They were in the Battle Dome, and sure enough on the other side, was the Dark Faerie, 

"Come on let's get it on!" she shouted. 


	5. The Battle

Neopets: A New Biginning 

Chapter 5, The Battle! 

I wiped my brow with my paw and got ready to kick some Faerie butt! She grinned an evil grin at me. I did the same to her. She looked at Raiden and said, 

"You've got a peculiar pet kid, now let's battle!" The crowds were cheering and screeming. 

Dark Faerie: The Dark Faerie cups her hands together and shoots a ray of Darkness Using the Nighttime Ability which Darkens the Area. Then Usues the Temporal Leak, slowing Sundry down! 

Sundry: Sundry holds up the Fire Mask as balls of fire shoot out of the top, the fireballs are slow so the Faerie can dodge them with ease. He then runs through the Darkness and tries to hit the Faerie with a Fierce attack! But Misses. 

"Is that the best you can do?" the Faerie shouted. 

"Well if it wasn't so dark I would be knocking the stuffin' outa you!" Sundry shouted back. 

Dark Faerie: The Dark Faerie used Night Vision to see in the dark, she then uses Drain Life and drains Sundry's health. 

"Sundry!" Raiden shouted. Sundry stood there for a while, then suddenly dropped. "NO! Sundry! Get up!" The poor pet limped up and staggered trying to maintain balance. 

"I think I'm alright..." Sundry replied. 

"Alright, let's get back to buisiness, Sundry use the SuperSIZE!" 

Sundry: Sundry used the SuperSIZE item that made him 10 times better. He pulled out the giant Fire Mask and shot millions of tiny fireballs. But they were still slow, but a few managed to hit the evil Faerie. 

"AH!" she screamed in pain from the burns. "That's it remember this!" 

Dark Faerie: The Dark Faeries eyes flickered and shot out beams of darkness, the hit Sundry and she decreased in size, she had used, Drain Life! 

"No! not again, hang in there Sundry!" Raiden called from the User Stand. 

"I... can't win... she....beat.. m-me...." Sundry fell in defeat. 

"No!" 

"Hm-hm-hm, your pathetic!" The Dark Faerie called from her side of the Battle Dome. 

Raiden carried Sundry out of the Battle Dome and ran as quick as he could to the Healing Springs. _Hang in there Sundry_ he hoped. 


	6. Training

Neopets: A New Beginning 

Chapter 6, Training 

"Come on Sundry!" Raiden hoped. They had been at the Healing Spring for over an hour now, the Water Faerie was doing all she could. She felt sorry for him. 

"Ah! I know!" The Water Faerie pulled out a Mushroom. "Here, this is a Healing Mushroom. Give it to him." Raiden took it and put it in Sundry's mouth. 

Sundry swallowed it and sat straight up. "Whoa!" he rubbed his eyes and layed back down. 

"Sundry!" Raiden Grabbed the little pup around his neck and hugged him till the next Neopian Times Issue came out, not really but it was a long time. "Ahh! Raiden, you can let go of... me now!" He managed. 

"Oh right... sorry." Raiden took the little Gelert and went to Amanda's Neohome. He knocked on the door and she opened it. 

"Hey Amanda, she creamed him..." Raiden explained. 

"Well it was only because of that Drain Life thing!" Sundry added, "I would've creamed her." Raiden was holding him down at his waist by the shoulders, she hadn't noticed him since he spoke. "Oh! I didn't see you down there." Amanda said. 

"Just because I'm small and I little Gelert!" he questioned. 

"No, It's just that the way Raiden was holding you." 

"Here bud, get on my shoulders." Raiden suggested. 

"Ok!" He hopped up. "Is this better?" 

"Hm-hm, yes." 

She treated them with supper and after that they went home. Sundry was thinking of ways to get stronger to beat the Dark Faerie. 

"Sundry?" Raiden asked. "What's wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh nothing..." Sundry looked down at the ground. "Hey what's that?!" He pointed to a sack at Raiden's feet. 

"I dunno, let's open it." Raiden untied the string around the top, and gave a peek. "Neopoints!!!!!" Raiden shouted in a whisper. "Wow!" Sundry screamed. Raiden put a hand over Sundry's mouth. "Sh! Don't move........ Now, when I count to three, get ready to hold on to me for dear life." Raiden motioned over at the woods next to them. Sundry saw a shadow move. "AH! What was that?!" he whispered. "1....." Raiden grabbed the bag. "2....." Sundry dug his claws into Raiden's Red and Neavy blue shirt. "3!!!" Raiden bolted down Bruce street and over to Main. They finally made it into their house and he locked the door. Sundry was puzzled. "What was that?" he asked. 

"A Pant Devil." Raiden Sighed. "He would have taken some items away from you and me if we had stuck around." 

Sundry walked over to the sack. "So what's this?" 

"It's a bag of Neopoints. Let's count 'em!" 

"Alright." Sundry agreed. 

A Half of an Hour had past and they were almost done. "1498, 1499, 1500! 1500 NP!" Sundry jumped up and down, the little fella didn't know what numbers were, but Raiden was excited and so he was. "Are we rich?" the naive pup asked. 

"Hm-hm, richer than we've been before." Raiden smiled. Suddenly the door bell rang. "AH!" Sundry jumped. 

"Stay there." Raiden got up and peeked out the window. No one was there. At least that he could see, it was night time. But he did see a flickering of some kind. Raiden looked behind him and Sundry was hiding in his Fire Mask. "Heh...!" he opened the door and again saw no one. But he wanted to know what that flickering was. He looked down and saw a bottle. He picked it up and it shown brightly. He saw a little figure in the bottle pounding on the glass to get out. 

"A Light Faerie, in a bottle." Raiden went back inside. "Sundry, you can come ut now." The Fire Mask lifted up slightly. two beady little eyes popped out under the mask. Sundry saw Raiden pulling a corkscrew off of a bottle. He started feeling safer. The corkscrew came off and a bright light shown everywhere. This didn't make Sundry fill any better. He hid back under the Mask and scurried behind the couch. 

The Light Faerie pushed her hair back and said, "Ah! Thank you faor releasing me! Now, I've come to bless your pet. um... Where is he?" 

"Uh.. he's a little shy, but I'll get him." Raiden stood up and went behind the chouch. He pulled the Fire Mask off of Sundy. "Come on out you silly pup!" Raiden commanded. 

"Is it safe?" Sundry questioned, 

"Of course it's safe it's the Light Faerie." 

"Is she mean?" 

"No!" 

"I've had a bad experience with Faeires, you know that." 

"Oh just come out. I'll buy you something." 

"I don't know." 

"She's going to reward you for what a great pet you've been to me." 

"Really! Ok!" 

"Ok come on." 

Sundry scurried out from behind the couch and stood in front of the Light Faerie. 

"I'm here!" Sundry said, 

"Ah so you're the one. Ok here it goes!" She folded her hands, and opened them again, there was a ball of light resting in her palm. She handen to Sundry, "Touch it." She said, 

Sundry put his little paw up to the orb and imediately felt a warm feeling consume him. 

"There! You've now learned, an ability. Magic Torch." The faerie said, and vanished into a Puff or Yellow Smoke. 


	7. Suprise!!!

Neopets: A New Beginning 

Chapter 7, Training Part II 

"Hey Raiden?" Sundry asked. "What's an ability?" 

"An Ability is something that you learn that you can use in the Battle Dome." 

"So what does, Magic Torch, do?" 

"I don't know, we'll find out in the morning." 

"How?" 

"I know a good friend that knows all about Faeries." 

"Oh... Ok" Sundry let out a big yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed." Sundry scooted into the bedroom. 

'Good, now I can go get his treat I put on reserve' Raiden thought to himself. Raiden made sure that Sundy was asleep before he went out. After about an hour, He locked the door, and went to a store. 

He reached the store just before it closed and went in. He slipped his paper under the counter and Usal got his order. Raiden paid her and left. He hurried home. 

* * * 

In the morning, Raiden woke Sundry up early. He nudged him, "Sundry... Get up!" he whisphered. 

He groaned and rolled over. "Ohughd... just... five more min..utes." he let out a big yawn. 

"Awh! Sundry... !! Hey Sundry... I gotcha somethin'," 

Sundry sat straight up. "Whadcha get me?!!!!" he howled. 

"First you have to close your eyes." Sundry closed his eyes, and Raiden led him out to the main room. 

"Are we there yet?" the eager gelert asked. 

"Hm-hm... 1, 2, 3!" Raiden lifted his hands and there, in the middle of the floor was a.......................... 

(I hate to do this, but I'm saving the suprise for the next chapter.) 


	8. "Hello Again"

Neopets: A New Beginning 

Chapter 8, "Hello Again" 

Sundry gasped at the site, there on the living room floor was a cute cuddly Doglefox. He panted and tilted his head (you know how puppies do that) then he walked over to Sundry and jumped on his back. "My... very own.... Petpet! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" Sundry exclaimed. 

"You're welcome Sundry, didn't I tell you that I would get you something?" Raiden reminded. 

"Oh yeah! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!" He jumped on Raiden and the Doglefox flew off, he landed with a thud. 

"ooff! Hehe Let's do that again!" the little pup shouted. 

"Now Sundry you're going to have to take care of him and give him a name. Comprende?" 

"Uh? Yeah! You're name could be...." He paused, he looked down at the pup, he was all brown, except for a little white blotch on his face. "Pepper!" The Doglefox yapped. 

"Yay! I have a name!" he started chasing his tail. "So can play?!" Pepper asked. 

Sundry looked at Raiden. "I don't think so Sundry, today is the day that you will beat the Dark Faerie! We're going back to the Battle Dome and I know that you'll win! You have Magic Torch now. You'll cream her!" 

"Really!? Do ya think so?" Sundry asked. 

"I know so." 

"What's that?" Pepper pointed to an old hole in the wall. 

"Well it's been there since I moved in. It really hasn't given me much trouble." Raiden explained. Pepper pranced on over to the hole and stuck his head in. "Hey!!! Look at this!" Pepper pulled out a _really_ long.... thing. "Looky here! Looky here!" Pepper repeated. 

"What is it?" Sundry asked. 

Raiden stepped over to the hole. He picked the object up. "It's a Sword of Domar! Pepper how did you find this?!" 

"I just peekted my head in there and I sawed something reallyyyyy shiney! Then I pulled it with my teefs." He explained. 

"Hm! Sundry you'll definently win today! This is a Battle Magic Item, you'll kick butt with this, here." He handed it to Sundry and it disappeared. 

"Whoa!" Sundry was in bewilderment. 

After a couple of hours later they headed for the Battle Dome. Pepper's eyes were huge. He was soooo facinated with all that was going on. Raiden stepped up to the counter, and filled in his user name and password. 

"Thank-you." The Red Kacheek at the desk said plainly. 

"Yeah..." Raiden replied shyly. Just as before they were consumed by a bubble and transported to the battle dome. "Dark Faerie" Raiden commanded the bubble to take him there. A bright flash of light filled the area and Sundry was in the rink. Raiden and Pepper were in the User Stand. 

"Go Sundry, go Sundry, goooooo Sundry!" Pepper cheered. Sundry felt confident with his new pet cheering him on. Raiden commanded, "Alright now Sundry go get her!" 

"Hello Again," The Dark Faerie said as she appeared. "I've been waiting for you. Are you ready to be the loser once again?!" she mocked. 

"Gr... let's just get on with it!" Sundry called. 

Battle! 

Dark Faerie: "Are you ready loser!" The Dark Faerie used Nighttime darkening the area. 

Raiden: "Hehe, get 'em Sundry! Magic Torch!" 

Sundry: Sundry used Magic torch illuminatin the darkened. 

Dark Faerie: "What?! Gr..." Dark Faerie used _Wand of the Dark Faeire_

The wand shot a beam of darkness towards Sundry, he managed to dodge it. 

Sundry: "Hm! Take this!" Sundry pulled out the _Sword of Domar_ and slashed at the Dark Faerie. She took a hit and fell. 

Dark FAerie: "Ugh!" She started to get back up, shestarted preparing for using Life Drain, but is interrupted. 

Sundry: "Don't even think about it" Sundry pulled out the _Fire Mask_ and it shot fireball toward the dark faerie, all of them hit her. 

Dark Faerie: "AH!!!" She fell to the ground. 

A sign came down in the middle: "SUNDRY IS THE WINNER!!" The crowd cheered and Pepper did a little dance. Sundry had beaten her. 


End file.
